It is proposed to test the hypothesis that, in comparison to the traditional psychodynamic approach, a specialized form of time-limited dynamic psychotherapy will yield superior results. An additional objective will be to determine whether patients with long-standing, pervasive personality problems can be treated effectively by such a specialized form of psychotherapy. Based on the experience of the Vanderbilt research team in conducting a major psychotherapy process and outcome study, the proposed design involes a comparison between the treatment outcomes achieved by two groups of psychotherapists: one which has received intensive training in a specialized form of time-limited dynamic psychotherapy and a second group which has received comparable training in more traditional dynamic techniques. Therapists will be well-trained psychiatrists or psychologists. Patients will have a primary diagnosis of Personality Disorder on Axis II of the DSM-III, with emphasis on the subcategory Avoidant Personality (301.82). The disturbance should be marked, and patients should have a reasonable level of motivation for psychotherapy. Comprehensive assessments will be made prior to therapy, at termination, and one year later. The proposal is for a developmental period of three years. A specialized training program, including a treatment manual, will be developed. Four therapists will each treat one patient (maximum of 40 hours each), both before and after specialized training. The intensive study of individual patient-therapist dyads will be a significant feature of the data analysis.